


Two Truths, One Lie

by Clydesdale



Series: IronFamily oneshots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boredom, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not beta read we die like men, spiderson, two truths one lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clydesdale/pseuds/Clydesdale
Summary: When the avengers play Two Truths, One Lie, secrets are bound to come out.OrWhere Tony gets grey hairs from Peter.





	Two Truths, One Lie

Tony was sulking. It had been an uneventful week, no meetings, no aliens… nothing. For everyone on earth, he supposed it was a good thing, but he was bored. Painfully bored. For the first five days he tinkered with his suits, but eventually he got bored of even that. Now he’s sitting on the lounge in the Penthouse with the rest of the Avengers, bored out of his mind.

“Can you stop tapping”, Rhodey glared at Tony. “You’re giving me a headache.”.

Tony sat up, “Well at least that’s interesting! We’re all just sitting here doing nothing”, he grumbled. He sat back again and crossed his arms. He caught sight of a hand raising in the corner of his eye.

“Yes Peter?”, Tony turned to him.

“Mr. Stark, may I suggest a game?”, Peter asked cautiously. 

“Sure kid, what game?”.

“How about ‘Two truths, One lie’?”.

Steve piped up, “I have heard of this game from some of the youth, I don’t know how to play it though”.

“Me neither”, Bucky added.

“Okay, so first, who’s playing?”, Peter asked. Tony, Natasha, Steve and Bucky all said they wanted to play.

“Alright, so basically, you state 3 things. 2 of them will be the truth but one must be a lie. Then everyone has to guess which one is the lie, the first one to guess the lie correctly gets a point.” Peter explained.

“I’ll go first”, Tony offered. “Okay… I don’t have a middle name, sometimes I use my repulsors to toast my bread and I made a robot specifically to bring me wine.”

“Surely it’s the toast one, nobody is that lazy” Rhodey said.

“Nope, that one’s true,” Peter chimed in, “I caught him doing it once”.

“Your middle name is Edward”, Natasha added.

Tony stuck out his tongue, “Stalker”.

“I’m a spy, it’s my job to know this stuff” she shrugged.

Peter smiled, “Okay, my turn”. He thought for a bit and started, “I’m in highschool, my eyes are green and a building once fell on me and I nearly died.”

Tony scoffed, “Pete, you’re gonna have to make it a bit harder for us-”

“His eyes are brown”, Bucky pointed out.

There was a long pause…

“A building WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
